


Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough, Maybe If I Do.

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [31]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anthem Era, Band Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Break Up, Roommates, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"7 billion people on the planet and I just had to fall in love with you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough, Maybe If I Do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



> So this turned out way different than I had planned and really all I can do is blame Over You by Ingrid Michaelson. It's such a lovely song though and it gives me so many tike feelings.

7 billion people on the planet and I just had to fall in love with you!

Reading the text on the picture that he had found while browsing the net, Taylor hovered over it for several seconds. Tempted to send it to Isaac but he knew he shouldn't because it had been two years since their relationship ended and just as long since they last saw each other.

A fact that Taylor hated because that meant the band had ended too but again that was all his fault really though the ending of his relationship with Isaac was Isaac's fault. Isaac had met someone else while with Taylor. Someone he could legally be with and settle down with and marry and Taylor wanted to hate Isaac for it because at the time it had broken Taylor and maybe back then he had hated Isaac.

But now he no longer hated him. Now he realized he still loved him and probably always would.

"You know you keep zoning off on me and I'm going to have to kick your ass," a female voice spoke from beside Taylor and Taylor turned his head to look at his roommate Natalie. A woman who he was supposed to be binge watching Outlander with and honestly he was watching the show at first but then Natalie had, had to go to the bathroom and Taylor had decided to browse the net on his phone and seeing that text with those words he had gotten lost and hadn't even realized Natalie had came back or that she had started the show back up.

"Sorry," Taylor apologized as he shook his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Just got lost in my thoughts."

Natalie pursed her lips as she eyed Taylor a bit more, looking like she was thinking over whatever it was she was going to say. "Thoughts of Isaac?" she asked finally and Taylor swore his cheeks got hotter and all he could do was nod his head. "You know, I'll never judge you for whatever it was you two had Tay but maybe it's time you got over him. He broke up with you and decided the best way for you guys to have a clean break up was to end the band while he ran off to Florida to live with Nikki and marry her."

Looking away from Natalie, Taylor knew she had valid points. Isaac had broke up with him and ran off to Florida with Nikki but it had been Taylor who had ended the band because in his anger he had turned down Isaac's suggestion that they could somehow find a way to still make the band work so Isaac wasn't all bad in the situation. Taylor had some of the blame too and maybe if he had listened to Isaac's suggestion his brother wouldn't be off in another state having a perfect life.

Maybe he'd at least be spending part of his time in Tulsa and Taylor could have little pieces of him in his life even if it wasn't the way he wanted him. The way he'd probably always want him even if he knew he should move on because getting over Isaac was hard.

Probably the hardest thing Taylor had to face but then again he had brought it on himself by falling in love with his brother and knowing that Isaac had wanted a real family. A legal family and Taylor would never be able to give him that in any world.

"I know Nat," Taylor finally spoke as he looked up at her. "And I'm trying but it's hard. So fucking hard and the anniversary of him leaving is coming up and that makes things even harder for me."

Natalie sighed softly at that before reaching out and pulling Taylor towards her and the moment he was against her Taylor closed his eyes as a few tears slipped down his cheek, against his will and his phone fell from his hand.

"I wish I knew how to magically make things better for you Taylor."

"I wish you did too Nat," Taylor agreed as his voice cracked and he did wish that but he knew she couldn't do it. The only way things would ever get better was if he was able to move on and well maybe he could someday if he told himself enough that he was over Isaac..maybe if he did then it would work.

Though he'd probably fail because he was half sure Isaac was his soulmate even if he wasn't Isaac's apparently.


End file.
